Talk:Tornado
Weapons subheading Since the weapons is named as Interchangeable, we should have a subheading, I think, called Armament. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 01:51, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :I think this is a good idea, so I'll try and list the ones I know. *Spinning drum *Charity wedge/scoop *Static Spike *Anti-Razer frame. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 01:11, December 14, 2009 (UTC) That's the Series 6 lot, for Series 7... *Spinning Drum. *Scoop with incorporated chain flail. *Another scoop, this time with a lifter incorporated. *An unseen (or possibly non-existant, ala Ripper's supposed extra weapons) vertical bar-spinner. CBFan (talk) 15:01, December 14, 2009 (UTC) ::If I start the section, would you mind adding information? 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 19:43, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :::I'll give it a shot. CBFan (talk) 19:47, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :::::I've started it. Hope thats good. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 20:09, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Tornado "cheating"? It's a mute point, but it's something some people won't get out of their heads, and one person in particular seems insistant on a few things. To this point, I'd like to ask if anyone can get some information on a few issues.... *Did the producers REALLY want a "new champion"? *Did the producers deliberatly change the rules to allow Tornado to use its frame? *Is the frame used against Razer the EXACT same one it was meant to have used against Hypno-Disc? If anyone can answer these questions, then please, make my day, because YouTube member ''Ryhorn100 is just getting on my nerves. CBFan (talk) 22:56, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :He does that. I'll happily do that if you have a look at the Armament section of this page - its still lacking in information. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:02, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::To answer your questions: *Of course not. They were cool with Chaos 2 winning twice, weren't they? They could have easily justified Pussycat winning that fight, with a bit of creative editing and a mention of how damage is the most important factor. *Nope, it was within the dimension and weight limits, and featured an active weapon, so there was no rules that they would have had to change. They simply didn't take the zise of the pit into consideration. Even so, Tornado could still be pitted if Razer had lowered it straight down on top so that all four wheels were hovering over, and since it's a square and not a circle, it could still fall in diagonally. *No; the anti-spinner device was designed to absorb shocks, I suspect it was a set of extra-strong armour panels, possibly slanted. The Tornado team mention that they weren't able to justify their anti-spinner device as an active weapon, so I suspect it didn't have a big spinny thing in front like the anti-crusher device did. '''RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) Extreme Warriors Razer fight What I got from Tornado's fight completely contradicts CBFan's recollection of the event. Where do we go from here? Toon Ganondorf (t ' 01:05, December 17, 2009 (UTC) : There are two sides to the story. Team Tornado's version is that Tornado pushed Razer around the entire match causing it to lose a drive belt, and all the damage it received was from the House Robots. Team Razer's version is that Razer mangled Tornado's frame, going as far as to tear apart the weapon motor. They attribute their loss to damage points misappropriated by Tornado when the judges found Tornado's weapon motor on the floor and mistook it for Razer's wheel. I'd keep it blank for now, until we can get ahold of some firsthand accounts, or even better, speak to some witnesses. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 02:19, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ::I'd be more inclined to believe that Tornado's was true, because I doubt very much that Tornado would write lies on their website where so many could read it, and I also doubt that they would have left the decision standing if people learned about the wheel/motor thing. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 02:25, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :::True....but then again, I pretty much learned from the incident from Team Razer's old website. I think the only way we'll ever learn the truth is if the fight is uploaded, so we can all watch it for ourselves. CBFan (talk) 08:11, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Third World Championship This summary needs adding. 'TG (t ' 01:53, May 18, 2010 (UTC) What *Razer's clusterbot was also Gemini, and it had also previously defeated Team 101. What does this mean? I don't understand the bit about 101. Jimlaad43(talk) 15:05, October 21, 2013 (UTC) :Tornado beat Gemini in Series 4 and then Team 101 in Series 6. Razer beat Gemini in Extreme 1 and beat 101 in Series 3. Sam (BAZINGA) 15:14, October 21, 2013 (UTC) ::I still don't get it. Jimlaad43(talk) 15:23, October 21, 2013 (UTC) :::Fighting a team which later had a walkerbot is not the same as fighting a walkerbot. Christophee (talk) 15:40, October 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::As it is confusing and seemingly wrong, it should be removed. Well the 101 bit at least. Jimlaad43(talk) 15:42, October 21, 2013 (UTC) :::::I agree that it's not hugely relevant that Razer had previously beaten a different robot from the walkerbot's team. It doesn't add anything to that trivia point. Christophee (talk) 15:44, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Anti-axe weapon? *Tornado's lifter, static spike, Anti Axe Weapon and Anti Spinner Weapon have all been scrapped. Any idea what the anti-axe weapon was? Combatwombat555 (talk) 16:53, December 31, 2013 (UTC) :No idea but Andrew Marchant put on Facebook that it had been scrapped. Sam (BAZINGA) 00:44, January 1, 2014 (UTC) ::If I recall, I believe it was a horizontal bar. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 01:09, January 1, 2014 (UTC) :::Like a bar that was put on top of the normal armour? Sam (BAZINGA) 01:43, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Tornado Immobilised "It turns out we broke one of our batteries, which went open circuit and killed our power..." from http://www.teamtornado.co.uk/rwfights.htm under Series 4. Should we put this reason as to why Tornado broke down in S4 HF, or shall we leave it as is? Adster1005 (talk) 14:23, August 10, 2019 (UTC) :Behind the scenes info like this is useful. Perhaps a little note about "Not shown on television, Tornado broke down, but because one half of Gemini was eliminated first", then the quote. Nice little find Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 12:56, August 11, 2019 (UTC)